With the development of the machine industry, the precision of machine devices is required to be higher. A machine device, such as a machine tool, usually has several machinery mounts contacting the ground in order to support the machine device. The manufacturer of the machine device provides several types of machinery mounts with different structures for customers according to their requirements so as to isolate the vibrations between the machine device and the ground, and adjust the levelness of the machine device.
In general, when adjusting the levelness of the machine device, the user should install a leveling instrument on the work table of the machine device. Then, the user can adjust the height of the machinery mounts to calibrate the levelness of the machine device in order to make the levelness of the machine device conform to the levelness standard value.
However, the user cannot determine whether the joint stiffness between the machinery mounts and the ground is sufficient even if the levelness of the machine device conforms to the levelness standard value. Once the joint stiffness between the ground and any one of the machinery mounts is insufficient, abnormal vibrations may be incurred during the machining process of the machine device, which will decrease the precision of the finished products.
Therefore, it has become an important issue to provide a technology for monitoring the health status of machinery mounts in order to effectively overcome the problem that the joint stiffness between the machinery mounts of a machine device and the ground may be insufficient.